


Gently Weeps

by IDontUnderstandThatReference



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'Cause He Was A Total Ass, 'Til He Realises That They Should Be, Advice, Alternate Universe - College/University, And He's Really Good At It, And It Makes Dean Feel Like A Piece Of Shit, Be gentle, But He makes Up For It, But In A Totally Not Girly Way, But That's Already A Tag, Cas Plays Acoustic Guitar, Charlie Yells At Dean, Cheating, Drama, Everyone Is Essentially On Castiel's Side, F/M, Human Castiel, I'm A Delicate Flower, Kinda, M/M, Much To Dean's Chargin, On With The Story, Regret, That's Up To Cas, The Author Should Really Stop Tagging Now, Who Sings About His Feelings, dean's an ass, first fic on AO3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontUnderstandThatReference/pseuds/IDontUnderstandThatReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have been dating since their Junior year of high school four years ago. When Castiel comes home early one  day, he sees something that he was never supposed to witness. Now thoroughly convinced that Dean has been lying about loving him, how will Castiel cope with this betrayal?</p>
<p>Through music, of course.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where music mends Castiel's broken heart and quite possibly even returns a piece of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently Weeps

**Author's Note:**

> Note to all: this is my first fan fiction for Supernatural and I am super nervous!! This idea has popped into my head and refuses to let go! I just want to sleep normally... But my brain and my muse (in the form of a mini Leonardo Da Vinci from Assassins Creed II) refuse to let me sleep!! D'X But it's alright, I got this idea out of my sleepless nights after all. 
> 
> The song Cas sings at the end is "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by The Beatles, so yeah, sadly not mine ): The title comes from the same song :)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys themselves and I apologize for, well... anything about my story that may tick you off in some way ^^
> 
> Have fun lovelies!!!

   There was a bounce in Castiel Novak's step as he walked back to his apartment. His  _shared_ apartment. With the love of his life; Dean Winchester. Castiel gave a content sigh as he reached the base of the staircase that lead up to the main lobby of the large complex. His and Dean's small two bedroom sat on the third, uppermost floor of the building. The building itself was only a handful of blocks from the college both of them attended and only a few minutes from where Cas worked at the library.

   Normally Castiel worked at the library late on Friday's, but his boss Crowley had decided to let him leave early. Castiel was more than happy to oblige. Having climbed the stairs and entered the lobby of the apartment complex, the young 21 year old reaches the elevator. 

   He waves a small hello to old Ms. Mosley, one of the only neighbors he and Dean have who wasn't another college student. Dean had always said that he got the "heebie-geebies" from the kindly old woman but Castiel decided he rather liked speaking to her. She always had something useful, insightful, or just plain interesting to say, and Castiel was always willing to give his two cents on whatever subject she chose to speak of.

   "Castiel," she called to him before he was able to call the elevator. " Hello, Ms. Mosley." He said in a kind tone, despite the gravely sound of his voice. "Did you need something?"  He continues with his head tilted to the side in question.

   "I heard some strange noises comin' from behind your door earlier. Sensed something strange too..." She replied cryptically.

   "Alright?" Is the only response that comes to his mind and dances off his tounge.

   "I'm just warning you child. Be cautious. Guard yourself." With that said, the old woman exits the complex, leaving behind a very confused young man.

   Castiel watches her leave with wide, frightened eyes. He blinks once. Twice. Three times. He shakes his head to clear his racing mind.  _What could she have possibly meant by all of that? Be carful? Guard himself?? Dear God, did someone break in while he was gone? It's not as though the apartment was empty. Dean was home, after all._ Castiel gasped loudly and pounded on the button that would call the elevator. 

_Dean!_ His breath caught in his throat.  _Dean had to be okay, he **had** to be!_ **  
**

Fnally the elevator doors opened and Castiel all but jumped in through the opening doors. He hit the button of his floor until he was sure the tip of his finger was bruised. After what felt like forever, the metal doors opened once again to the familiar hallway leading to his apartment. 

  Castiel crossed the distance between the elevator and his apartment in something akin to sprinting across the carpeted floors.

    _Dean!  Please be okay! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease--_

Castiel threw open the door to his and Dean's apartment and ran straight for their bedroom. In quick succession, that door flies open as well, only to reveal who Castiel had been worried sick over since he heard the frightening warning of Ms. Mosley. Except...

    _Oh, he's more than okay..._ Castiel thought bitterly. 

   There, sitting up against the headboard of _their_ bed, sat Dean naked and glistening with sweat. Pants and moans being pulled from his throat almost violently as he was ridden by a woman whom Castiel recognized as Lisa Braeden. Dean was having  _sex_ with someone who wasn't him. Castiel was his boyfriend! What is Dean thinking, sleeping with some floozie!? Before anything regestered in his head, Castiel was speaking.

   "Dean," he began slowly, having to raise his voice just enough to be heard over the grunts and groans coming from the scene in front of him. "What are you doing?"

   He watched as Dean's eyes fluttered open and glanced in his direction. Forest green eyes, half lidded and glazed over in pleasure lock on Castiel and widen in surprised horror. Dean flails off of the bed, taking Lisa with him, both giving a surprised yelp before they hit the wooden floor. "C-cas--!" Dean stutters his name and looks... generally unhappy to see him. 

   Any anger or resentment that coated Castiel's heart before was gone and replaced with a cold sadness. The chill wrapped around his heart like the cold dead fingers of a long deceased corpse. Tears filled dark blue eyes, spilled over pale eye lids and fell down red cheeks. The longer blue watched green, the more tears that fell. It felt as though each tear was making a mad dash to leap from his flushed cheeks in order to end their short, sad lives.

   Dean was up suddenly, Lisa falling off his lap with a _thud!_ against the ground. Frantically the blonde pulls up his boxers and reaches for his pants. Before Dean has the pants within his reach, Castiel bolts out the door of the bedroom. Distantly he hears Dean call his name but he doesn't listen. Castiel stops long enough to grab his guitar from where it rested beside the front door - his exit. Castiel then flees the apartment, the third floor, the entire complex altogether. He didn't stop until he was back at the school.  

  Castiel couldn't breath, because of the running while crying or the shock of finding his boyfriend of the last four years cheating on him, he wasn't entirely sure. But he couldn't breath, that's all that mattered right now. Concentrating on breathing...

   As he tried to slow down his erratic breathing, Castiel sat down at the base of the nearest tree. He placed his guitar onto his lap and stared at the strings, each silky strand reflecting the last of the evenings bright rays as the sun set. Castiel finally understood what Ms. Mosley had meant. The strange noises - thinking about that sent shivers up Castiel's spine - and her warnings: _be carful_ of what you'll find,  _guard yourself_ protect yourself - protect your heart. He sighed and then proceeded to move his guitar into a position to play. Playing his guitar always was an easy way to soothe him or make him feel better. It's been that way since he was little and would hear one of his older brothers playing or singing. So Castiel began to strum slowly. He thought of a song and went with it, beginning a sad tune for it to reflect how he felt at the moment before he began to sing in a soft, but nevertheless, deep voice.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

 

_I don't know why nobody told you_

_How to unfold your love_

_I don't know how someone controlled you_ _  
_

_They bought and sold you_

_I look at the world and I notice it's turning_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_Every mistake, we must surely be learning_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

 

_I don't know how you were diverted_

_You were perverted too_

_I don't know how you were inverted_

_No one alerted you_

 

_I look from the wings at the play you are staging_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_As I'm sitting here doing nothing but ageing_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

 

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_I look at you all_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

 

   Castiel hums softly as he strums his guitar, resting his head against the tree he's leaning on. His head sways lightly to the music as he plays, the stress from the day's drama seemingly seeping out of him, a weight being hefted from his shoulders. Breathing, he finds, has become easier, a smooth inhale and exhale of cool, crisp air. The sun has long since set and the milky light of the moon is bathing him underneath his tree. He's content here. He wishes so badly to forget the day's events, and so, when he can feel the light pull on his eye lids, the fuzziness of his head as he begins to doze, he welcomes sleep like an old friend.

   And soon, he is dead to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments!! 
> 
> If you find any errors in my writing, please tell me! They bother me so much! Thanks for reading!
> 
> A lovely person pointed out to me that Castiel's name was spelled wrong, so thanks to that beautiful person! I fixed it though so from now on maybe my auto correct won't try to tell me that I spelled "castile" wrong. Stupid auto correct, telling me it's the wrong word and changing it without my consent... *grumbles angrily about modern technology*


End file.
